


Innocence Lost

by t_dragon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Kink Exploration, M/M, Self-Discovery, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: Bored with the same old things and in search of some new thrills, Jongin does what every other young adult in the 21st century would do - he makes himself a tumblr. It does not take long before he slips into Master Do’s arousing blog, and soon Jongin can’t help but wonder who the man behind the thick lips and thicker dick is…





	Innocence Lost

 Staring at the app on his phone, Jongin worried his lower lip. He was feeling a bit apprehensive and hesitant, not sure if he was doing the right thing, but at the same time he could not help but feel like he wanted to give it a try. Because Jongin was rather bored, and this might help - at least according to some.

 “Get yourself a tumblr,” his roommate had said. “That'll probably help spice things up for you.”

 So Jongin had done that. Or, well, he had not gotten himself an account yet, but he did have the app!

 “It's not going to create an account by you staring at it,” Jongin’s roommate sighed from the door, making Jongin give a small shriek and drop his phone on his face. “Oops, didn’t mean to scare you, sorry!”

 Gingerly touching his aching nose, Jongin looked over at the droopy-eyed man through tear-filled eyes.

 “Silver?” Jongin asked, voice a bit wobbly. “I thought you were going more… Unnatural? Looks good though.”

 Baekhyun shrugged as he walked into Jongin’s room and lied down next to Jongin, snatching his phone.

 “Realized that pink might be a bit too much for now, but thank you,” Baekhyun answered, swiftly unlocking Jongin’s phone and making its owner balk.

 How did Baekhyun know his password as soon as Jongin changed it?! It had been like a day since Jongin changed and they had barely seen each other during that time?!

 “You're easily predictable,” Baekhyun answered Jongin’s unanswered question, making Jongin pout. “Also, stop changing it all the time, I’ll find it out sooner or later anyway. But whatever, let's get you a tumblr! I swear it won't bite you, and I'll help you block all of the stuff that's too scary for innocent little Jonginnie!”

 “I’m not innocent,” Jongin muttered, but Baekhyun blatantly ignored him.

 Slender fingers made quick work of the app, and soon they were asked to put in some information.

 “So, what should we make your username?” Baekhyun mumbled - more to himself than Jongin, to be honest, and Jongin felt a bit left out. “ _Jonginbear_? Oh, nope, that was taken…”

 “Bear? Why bear?” Jongin asked in confusion, earning himself a half-judgy side-glance.

 “Because you just give off this vibe of cute teddy bear,” Baekhyun explained, chewing on his upper lip as he tried to come up with the perfect name. “ _Littlebearjonginnie_? Hah, yay, not taken!”

 “Cute ted- I’m not a cute teddy bear!” Jongin protested, sitting up in his bed and snatching his phone back.

 “But you are, sweetie, and that’s okay,” Baekhyun said as he also sat up, and gave Jongin’s cheek a soft pat. “And isn’t the whole reason for getting this tumblr because you’re a bit bored of the innocence? See it as character growth, when you can finally change your name and let go of your innocence, that’s when you’ve grown as a person!”

 Sighing, Jongin handed the phone back to Baekhyun, because the older had a point. Unfortunately, and much to Jongin’s chagrin.

 Because Jongin was getting bored with the same old stuff, and that was why he was getting himself a tumblr. He wanted to explore some more, and what better way to do so safely than through the biggest site for strange things on the entire internet? Okay, sure, there were stranger sites, but they seemed to be too big of a leap, and way too scary, so Jongin settled rather happily for tumblr. It seemed safe and nice, plus Baekhyun was an avid tumblr user, so he could help too.

 “Your first follow should of course go to me, your amazing roommate,” Baekhyun preened as he searched for himself, and really, Jongin could not help the way his eyebrows slowly raised halfway up his forehead in pure judgement.

 “ _Hotbaekbunz_?” Jongin read out loud, earning himself a glare. “Okay, my name is actually pretty good, considering you came up with it.”

 “Hey, I was _sixteen_!” Baekhyun exclaimed, sounding very offended. “That’s good for a sixteen-year-old! And my buns are hot, anyway…”

 Jongin made a non-committal sound, bursting out laughing as Baekhyun tackled him to the bed and began to tickle him.

 “Stop being a little shit, you’d probably go for something really horrible at sixteen!” Baekhyun yelled, barely louder than Jongin’s screams for mercy and pleas. “Stop laughing, or I won’t help you! I’ll make sure you follow each and every furry account I can find, including Chanyeol’s!”

 “What is a furry and since when does Chanyeol have a tumblr?!” Jongin screamed back, and Baekhyun sat up and finally gave Jongin a moment to breathe, as he looked down at Jongin in surprise.

 “You don’t know what a furry is? Oh, boy, do I have some things to tell you… You know what, I should make it into a whole course, with slides and everything. An hour a night set aside for Internet Culture 101,” Baekhyun said, taking Jongin’s phone and lying down next to him again. “Until I’ve got that together, though, a furry is basically a person with a kink for animal characters that act human, you know, like talking, walking, dressed animals, or people with a kink for dressing up as an animal and all that jazz. Here, allow me to demonstrate!”

 Before Jongin even managed to protest that no, it was fine, he did _not_ need any visuals for what ‘furry’ meant, Baekhyun had already managed to navigate his way over to the search function and input the short word, and Jongin’s eyes widened as he was assaulted with the search result.

 Of course it had to be the unsafe images that popped up first as Baekhyun kept scrolling, and of course Jongin’s first dive into a world he had never wanted to dive into had to be into the deep porn end of it. _Of course._ And of course Jongin had seen people dressed in furry suits before, but he had never had the context about them or _wanted_ to have the context, blissfully unaware of a part of the world that he now wished he had never lost his innocence to.

 “Why did I even ask, why did I even fucking ask…,” Jongin groaned as he placed both of his hands over his warming face, not wanting to see any more.

 “Is this the literal manifestation of curiosity killed the cat?” Baekhyun cackled from beside him, before calming down a little and patting Jongin’s shoulder. “Humans are curious, for better or for worse, so it’s not really that strange that you asked. I’ve deleted the search and added ‘furry’ as a blocked term, by the way, so hopefully you won’t accidentally come across it. Tumblr’s block function is a bit iffy sometimes, though, but on mobile it has a tendency to work at least.”

 “Oh, that’s really great,” Jongin deadpanned, peeking through his fingers to see that Baekhyun had indeed stopped looking through furry pictures. “So Chanyeol, huh?”

 Baekhyun let out a heavy sigh. “He is a chaotic child, that one… No kink shame, though, different people like different things, and that’s fine. You don’t have to follow him, I won’t even tell him you have a tumblr.”

 “Thank you,” Jongin said, looking as Baekhyun continued to mess around. “Whatcha doing?”

 “Fixing with your blog a little, so it doesn’t look like a boring mess,” Baekhyun loftily answered, looking at pictures of… Bears? Was that Rilakkuma? “Do you have any good selfies?”

 “Uh, I don’t know, what do _you_ think a good selfie is?” Jongin asked, watching with a frown as Baekhyun downloaded an image and then messed around some more with his tumblr.

 “You don’t need anything too fancy, something cute is good enough for now,” Baekhyun answered, clicking something and getting a little bubble filled with text. “Can I go to your selfie album?”

 Jongin frowned deeper as he looked over at Baekhyun. “Yeah, sure? Why are you even asking? You’re already messing around with my phone?”

 Baekhyun gave Jongin a very unimpressed look, before turning his attention back to the phone.

 “Because if you have anything you don’t want me to see, I wanted to give you the opportunity to stop me from seeing it, silly,” Baekhyun sighed, pausing for a moment before continuing. “You know, like nudes and dick pics and stuff like that.”

 Flustered, Jongin stammered out a reply. “W-what?! I don’t have any nudes or dick pics on my phone! Who has that?!”

 There was a silence for about two seconds, before Baekhyun glanced over at Jongin, and then away, pursing his lips to try to hold back a smile, and Jongin had a realization before Baekhyun even said anything.

 “Uh, well… Please don’t look through my phone, I guess?” Baekhyun slowly said, bursting out laughing as Jongin rolled away and buried his face into his bed with a high-pitched groan. “Hey, it’s a common thing nowadays! It’s how you flirt with people! If they’ve expressed the interest to get a nude, of course, never send such pictures to someone who hasn’t said they want them, Jonginnie, remember that!”

 “I don’t need to remember that, I’ll never do that!” Jongin half-screamed into his cover, not sure Baekhyun could even hear him, but not really caring either.

 “You say that now, but we’ll see,” Baekhyun continued to laugh. “I have a whole folder full of dick pics, you know, and I never expected that, like, four years ago!”

 Jongin turned his head enough to be able to somewhat see Baekhyun, curiosity piqued - hoping he would not have to regret it this time around.

 “Just dick pics? No nudes from girls or anything?” he asked, to which Baekhyun shrugged.

 “Nah, I have a few nudes that I had permission to save, but most nudes from girls I delete after a while,” Baekhyun answered, focused back on Jongin’s phone. “There’s a difference between dick pics and girl nudes in a way, you know, and I don’t want them to have to worry about me having them and maybe using them in a way they don’t want to. Getting nudes from girls is a bit like them telling you that they trust you with this, at least for now, whilst most guys just throw their dick pics left and right without a care. Don’t do that, and if you happen to get nudes from girls, make sure to treat them properly. A lot of shit happens to girls who think they can trust someone with their nudes…”

 Jongin hummed to show that he was listening as he thought Baekhyun’s words through. For all of Baekhyun’s fuckboy attitude, he really was a pretty decent guy.

 “I don’t think that’s going to be something too relevant in my case, considering I’m fully gay,” Jongin ended up saying, getting a lopsided grin in return. “Not that I feel like getting too many dick pics either, though…”

 “Never say no until you’ve tried it, isn’t that the saying?” Baekhyun chuckled. “Sending and getting dick pics is pretty exciting when you’re feeling like it, actually. And boobs, though, they’re pretty great!”

 “I’ve never seen the appeal with boobs, they’re literally just bags of fat tissue, you know?” Jongin mused as he watched Baekhyun scroll through his selfie album.

 There were not a large amount of pictures in it, but a few, and most of them were Jongin in front of cool stuff. He was one of those persons, yes.

 “Still fun to play with, I can tell you that,” Baekhyun said with a soft sigh, sounding almost longing, before mentally shaking himself. “Hey, is this from the gym?”

 Jongin raised his head a little to see better, before nodding. “Yeah, I was bored and ended up taking some selfies when I was waiting for Sehun and Chanyeol.”

 Baekhyun hummed thoughtfully as he picked the selfie, and headed back to the tumblr app.

 “If you’re interested, I can show you Chanyeol’s dick pic,” Baekhyun suddenly said, making Jongin choke on his saliva and cough. “For all his strange kinks, his dick doesn’t look half-bad, you know!”

 “No, oh my _god_ , no!” Jongin wheezed out, his airways still not completely cleared. “Why the fuck do you have dick pics from Chanyeol?!”

 “Mutual exchange, it’s not fun to have great pictures and no one to send them to,” Baekhyun said with a shrug. “Okay, I think I’m pretty done with your blog and profile. You can change it and fill stuff in later if you want to. Now, let’s go follow some nice accounts so you don’t only have my shit cluttering up your dashboard!”

 Next followed a few rather awkward hours for Jongin. Not because Baekhyun made him feel awkward, no, rather the opposite - but because these things were not things Jongin had been very open about in the past. Just like with his sexuality, Jongin had kept his mouth shut about what he sometimes looked for in porn to get him going, and _just_ like with his sexuality, Baekhyun had somehow managed to get it out of him.

 Not through force, because that was not what Baekhyun was like. He could appear rather brisque and loud and forceful, but he had an uncanny ability to recognize when he was close to pushing too far, and quickly and naturally steer things to safer grounds again. Maybe that was why Jongin ended up with his favorite pizza and a nice movie by the end of the evening, to give him the chance to unwind a bit and calm down after his brief tumblr adventures… Baekhyun kind of was a blessing in disguise.

 Probably in more ways than one, because had Jongin not had Baekhyun, he was not sure he would have had a tumblr account by now, especially not a tumblr account following various different other tumblrs. And Baekhyun had done a pretty good job of catering to Jongin’s tastes, at least what Baekhyun knew of them so far. Now, only time would tell if this was going to be a good experiment or not, but Jongin had a feeling that it would be.

 Baekhyun kind of was annoyingly great in that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be updated sporadically!  
> (Also, I'm lowkey crying over the new tumblr rules, making this fic not so canon anymore... But whatevs! Alternate universe with good tumblr, not bad tumblr!)


End file.
